Of Serpents and Heroes
by Undesirable-N0.1
Summary: HP/TMR LV • In the summer after his 4th year Harry is saved from the Dursley by Sirius who decided to not lisen to Dumbledor. At the same time a certain Dark Lord regained his sanity. How will, after three years, a world traveled, knowledgeable Harry Potter react to a partial sane and intelligent DarkLord?
1. The Serendipity of the Dog Star

**DISCLAIMER :** thit story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

 **WARNING:** this story is Slash / contain relationship between two males

 **PAIRING:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle | Lord Voldemort

 **FULL SUMMARY:** The story beggin in the summer between 4th and 5th year, a few weeks before the dementor attack. Sirius Black , worried about his godson, decided to not lisen to Dumbledor and visit him in secret. There he see how the Dursley treat Harry. Hurt, angered and betrayed about the fact that Dumbledor lied of how his Prongslet is actually treated by his relatives, Sirius started to think of a plan to get Harry safe and away from those monsters. In the next days he patiently and carefully prepared everything to run with his godson away from dark lords and his death munchers, ministry employees with superiority complex and Dumbledore with his, subtle yet there, ideeas to make a weapon of Harry.

Meanwhile, the Death Eathers report to the DarkLord everything that happened in the past 13 years since he got 'vanquished' by the Potter brat. Nothing of major importance was being reported until one of his followers mentioned the rumors from two years ago about the Chamber of Secrets being oppened. Having an ideea about what happened, angered and a bit worried, he called Lucius to him so he can start inquiring about a black, leather journal that was given to the man for the object protection. After said 'interrogation' in wich Lord Voldemort leashed more than once his fury and displeasure at the platinum haired follower the Dark Lord decided to use a ritual to merge with the portion of his soul that was in the destroyed vessel, the diary.

What one of the greatest dark lord in history didn't predict was that after absorbing the half of his soul back, not only his physical appearance changed to look like when he was in his mid thirties, so did his sanity. Now with a clearer mind he rethought his plans for wizarding Britain and a certain emerald eyed savior.

How will, after three years, a world traveled, knowledgeable Harry Potter react to a partially sane, intelligent and breathtaking looking DarkLord?

 **CHAPTER 00 - "THE SERENDIPITY OF THE DOG START"**

Tucked away in northwestern London, in the Borough of Islington, lies number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The grim, old house that was located twenty minutes walk from King's Cross Station was hidden from the neighbourhood residents ,being invisible to all but a few. It was for many years the ancestral home to one of the oldest pureblood Blacks. Accessible only to members of the wizarding world, it could only be unlocked by a wizard or a wich using their wand on the front door, thanks to the use of spells with security purposes.

The front entrace appears between its neighbouring houses, number eleven and number thirteen. Once a magical approaches number twelve a set of worn front steps are revealed. They lead to a battered door that have nothing that would indicate it to be a door. No keyholes or handles. It only presents a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent. It opens only by magic.

The front door opens into a long hallway that once must have been a grand entryway, but the pass of time made it gloomy and mouldi. The walls are ornated with moving and talking portrait of past Blacks. The most notable being the portait of the previous owner, Walburga Black, who is ofter screaming despicable insults when she see someone who she consider impure in her house. Unfortunate for the house residences she used an impressive Sticking Charm that permanently stuck the portrait to the wall. Silence it is obtained only with the help of curtains used as coverage.

At the end of the hallway were the stairs to the upper floors, decorated with a row of house elf heads, creatures that adore to serve magical households. Up the stairs, on the fourth floor exist only two doors. One was marked by a sign on the door - "Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black ". The room was Reggis, the younger brother of the Black family 'white sheep'. On another side of the floor was the second door. The person that live in that room is the curent owner of the place and the infamous Black, known as the only person to escape Azkaban prison. Though the man who's named after the dog star takes more pride in being Harry Potter godfather. Besides an old friend with a furry problem , for Sirius Black his godson is the last remain of a joyful past, of smiles and laughter and merry times. That's why he's currently furious for not being allowed to visit Harry after the traumatic event that happened at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The school year ended around three weeks ago and not being able to write news of importance to his godson left him frustrated. Currently he's calmed down by his furry friend, the last of the four marauders.

"I understand, Moony. Surprisingly, I know, but I have my moments. And now is one of said moments when I actually understand," complained a hoarse voice, briefly pausing to take a breath "I'm aware that he's the safest with his relatives, Dumbledor explained this many times, but the kid's only fourteen. Not even fifteen yet. He need us especially after seeing his schoolmate die in front of him."

"This is not the time to make rash decision, Siri." Chided the other person in the room " To be honest, I want to visit Harry too. He's such a bright child. Always reminds me of his parents." Acknowledged Remus exhausted. This is not the only discussion they had about this subject and he'll be for a surprise if he think this will be the last.

"Exactly!" Shouted excited Sirius "Like you said he's bright so he'll know that sometime is amiss from our lack of comunication. I'll be gone just for a day. Just to say hy to Prongslet and make sure all is fine," he widened his silver-grey eyes and started with an imploring voice "No one can recognize my animagus form beside the order. And they will have no ideea if you just accept to help me. Be my alibi," He pleaded intensively and seeing that Remus almost broke and accepted took the final step and added with a voice filled with emotion "I need to see my godson, the one I vowed to protect and be with him when he needs. I already failed while I was in that…that hell hole of prison."

Slumping, Remus put his head in his hand and, after a few moment of silence, replied in a resignated voice "You'll just have to be patient today. The day after tomorrow I'll be gone with an assignment from Albus. Trying to convince the werewolves to help us…our side before the dark,"and after a brief pause he continued cautious "and tomorrow will be your only chance. They will think that you keep me company for the whole day so don't be discovered."

"Excellent. I don't know what I would do without you Moony. Are you interes -"they were disturbed from their conversation by Mrs. Weasley, who called everyone downstairs, to attend supper "-oh well…never mind. Let's go before she come up and start ranting about not eating enough." said Sirius lightly, leaving the room more jovial than before with the aspect of seeing Harry so soon.

Contrary to the rushed way Sirius left the room the werewolf was in absolutely no hurry. Suddenly melancholic the sandy and grey flecked haired man took a long look at Sirius archaic, gold and crimson colored room that's complete opposite with the rest of the dark house. Filled with banners of the Gryffindor crest and muggle posters of indecent looking biker girls, the room was the result of Sirius youthful rebelion. Fixing his extremely shabby set of wizard's robes and with hope that his immature friend will not get in trouble tomorrow, Remus finally decided to join the others in the dinning hall.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•

The next day, a scraggly, huge dog with ragged, jet black fur can be seen running the street of Little Whinging. Sirius Black was in search of his godson house. He was here before, in the summer after he escaped from prison. The neighbourhood of Privet Drive consists of a number of almost exact replications of the Dursley residence. Using his animagus form he payed attention to his pup scent wich lead to the house number four.

Tired after the journey from London to Surrey, and suffering from the exhausting heat wave that plague the neighbourhood, Sirius almost missed de scent of an order member in vicinity. Often excitable and enthusiastic, Dedalus Diggle was today appointed guardian to protect one Harry Potter. Lucky for padfoot for if it was someone else more experienced not only would have he been seen, but also recognized as the grimm like animal. After he's sure that he would not be discovered Sirius cautious and carefully to be silent approaches the house. Entering from the back garden, wich was extremely neat with the green grass pristine and short, he soon found the back door. Slowly with all the precision he have in his animal form he opens the door and enter the house. Reaching the living room he abruptly stopped. He was caught off guard and he couldn't believe his eyes of what exactly happen in front of him.

Red in the face with veins popping out a large, beefy man that resemble a walrus was yelling at the crouched form of his godson. "SOMEONE NEED TO TEACH YOU THAT NOTHING FREAKISH IS ACCEPTED IN THIS HOUSE," the man bellowed and punched the boy, his meaty fist connected with Harry jaw with enough force to throw him onto his back " HOW DARE YOU WAKE US, GOOD MEMBER OF SOCIETY, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING ABOUT THAT FREAK CEDRIC OF YOURS?!" continued to rage the now purple faced man. Vernon took his belt and started whipping at the pained and whimpering boy. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRA- AAAAH!"

Sirius finally unfroze from the petrified state induced by the shock that captured him the moment he entered the room.

Once he noticed that the belt cut into Harry skin, leaving swollen red welts and bruises in their wake, some of them even bleeding, the shock was replaced by intense fury. Without a thought he snarled and pounced the abusive man arms, sinking his teeth deep enough to draw blood. He started to maul the large man that was able only to try to get the 'crazy dog' off him. After leaving the man to suffer from multiple lacerations Sirius started to transform back into his human form, and where once was a massive, wild animal now was an unshaved, pitch black haired man with a gaunt, sunken face.

"Hey Prongslet," greeted the older man while gazing worried at the gaping child and made an attempt to assure him "I'm here with you now. It will be okay."

Harry leaped to his feet, ignoring the dizzy felling he got from standing abruptly, shouted excited "PADFOOT!" and started to ask the many questions that plagued his mind these weeks isolated from wizarding world "If you're here does this mean that you guys finished warding the house and now I'm able to come too? And what about Voldemort? I can't see any news about him, I'm going crazy from being this useless. Did the ministry acknowledged his return?Siri, are you listening !?"

"Hold on a second. First let's heal these wounds that you have and then I'll explain. So I suggest to go upstairs to your room before your uncle return," Said sirius softly and pushed Harry gently in the direction of the stairs. Once the two reached the minuscule room destitute of space Sirius recommended the younger boy to lay on the bed. With a glance around the small room he found Harry's owl Hedwig in a cage on the only desk. With only a murmured greeting to the snowy white owl he shift his attention to his godson. After an inspection of the wounds Sirius decided than nothing is to grave and that he's able to heal all of them. Silence cloaked the room with the exception of the many muttered 'Epipesky'.

With his mind going a milion mile a minute and heart beating quickly Sirius finally looked straight at the vulnerable green eyes of his godson and questioned "Why didn't you tell anyone about how those relatives of yours treat you? Damn pup, I should have realized something was amiss when you accepted so easy to live with me when I asked in that cave, even when you didn't know me," seeing the closed expression Harry have he realised that that question wasn't helping so he immediately rectified "You know what pup? You don't have to answer but be sure that from now on I'll be close to you so you can find me when you're ready. " announced lovingly the older man making Harry sigh in relief.

"I will, but not - I dont want to think about it now." Stumbled Harry over his words and, decided to tease his godfather, he asked in an overly sweet voice "So…finally remembered about your godson existence? I understand that the mighty Padfoot is busy but I'm sure that there can be made an exception for not tiny me"

Now that the tension is gone Sirius teased back with a syrupy voice, smiling from ear to ear and batting his eyelashes "But Bambi you're the world for me," laughing merrily he continued " And I'm not so sure about that exeption pup, you do look tiny to me."

"How could you?! I suppose that I need to tell you the good news then. I had a growth spurt. I can proudly say that I'm 5'5 , no more little 5,3 like before," felling content he let the curiosity that was eating him since early take over and asked for explications " Now can you tell me the motive of your visit? You promised!"

Knowledgeable about the fact that beating around the bush wouldn't help him Sirius took a long breath and started explaining " You see, I came with this ingenious plan to visit you on secret. What Dumbledore forgot was that I proudly carry the name of the marauders, so of course I wouldn't mind rule breaking. Moony helped too. It took many long discution but he finally accepted to help me. I'm after all a well known troublemaker so they would get suspicious if they didn't see me all day so Remy will cover for me. The reason of this trip was to be sure that you're okay after what happened at the end of the year. I was worried about you with Cedric death and Vol…Voldemort and the ministry talking shit about you,"rubbing his eyes tiredly he let a self deprecated laugh " Well, I was as tactless as a troll now. Anyway here I am now, sitting cross-legged on the floor of your room with murderous feelings towards your family. "

Messing with his wild raven hair Harry ignored the last part of Sirius speech and with green eyes full of curiosity he asked " Who are 'they' that you spoke about? Beside Remus of course." And with a mental note to look into the ministry issue he waited for the response.

"Eh? You mean that no one told you about the Order on the Phoenix. I know that Dumbledor said to not tell important things over letter in case they're intercepted but the order it's not exactly a secret. It was a known vigilante group in the first war."

Being more angered at the headmaster secrecy than before, Sirius never wanted to take his godson and run from everything that classified as a threat to Harry than now. Needing to know how strong is the friendships that he have he continued his explication " what about Miss Hermione and the youngest Weasley. Didn't they said something, after all they live at the headquarters".

Squeaking a 'THEY WHAT' Harry immediately reddened and chose to not look into the amused eyes of Sirius. After a moment to regain his composure he answered his godfather question " No, they didn't mention. Mione letters are about homework and class work and Ron's…Ron's is full of complaints about the fact that Mrs . Weasley use him for cleaning. They didn't even told me that they live in the same house." Startling himself with how much bitterness he spoke of his first friends he rushed to the most important question that he have " If those two live at the headquarters does it mean that is safe enough so I can go too? Can I leave this place?"

"Dumbledor always mentioned how you're the safest here so I don't think he will remove you from here. And I absolutely refuse to let you live here anynore,"seeing the confusion in Harry face he took a breath and finally offered "Tell me pup how much would you like to run with me? As far as I'm concerned the war should not be carried out by teenagers. It doesn't need to be only you against the world. And if we're found I'm the one to blame after all I'm the one that will 'kidnap' you."

Being overwhelmed by Sirius response Harry leaped off the bed and started to pace back and forth. He is aware of the importance of this decision. Knowing that he's now at a forked road made it even harder to choose. It's true that hes extremely tired of his life being in danger. Contrary to what Snape think he does not look for trouble, but it's his luck to be fate favorite toy. He also acknowledged that he doesn't wish to partake in this war. He was thrust into the wizarding world where his choices are already made for him. His friends have their family to take care of them, Hermione hae Mr&Mrs Granger and Rom his parents AND five older brothers, so he can be selfish for once and go with Sirius. The thought of having someone that he can count on was the final factor that resulted in being one hundred sure of accepting the offer.

Leaving his godson to think about his choice Sirius started to plan what is needed in case Harry accept. Clearly new identities that can pe procured from knockturn alley if you know where to look. Also potion and charms to disguise them. They can stay in a black manor since they're all arounde de globe. So first thing first: visit Gringotts.

So lost in thought Sirius was that it took a moment to understand Harry response. Bouncing to his feet he enveloped his godson in a bearly hug, felling on cloud nine. Jumping up and down there can be made no mistake about the mab happiness. Once calmed down, godson and godfather talked for hours about everything that they can think only stopping when it became to late and came Sirius departure.

"Don't forget to have your things packed. I'm not sure when will be safe enough to take you but you need to pe prepared because we're going to leave in a hurry. It will be a few days but to be sure." He made to leave the room but stopped and questioned the young adult " And what name do you want to have?"

With a grin he only answered with " Henry Grimm".

°•○•°

A/N : There will not be HP/LV interactions in the first chaptera since Harry need to grow first. The next chapter will be from Harry POV and it's caled The Dulcet voice of Hope.

Title Etymology:

◇ Serendipity= An intuitive discovery or revelation or a bright idea out of nowhere

◇ Dog Star= Sirius is a star system and the brightest star in the Earth's night sky


	2. The Dulcet voice of Hope

**CHAPTER 02 - "THE DULCET VOICE OF HOPE"**

On the streets of Little Whinging the sun was at full blast, no longer the summertime friend they known, it was an oppressive presence that made difficult to breathe and stole the energy out of every living being that dared to venture outside. In this heat the air became dry and even the trees appear defeated. So it was with surprise that a scrawny boy, no more than fourteen years old, was diligently tending the back garden of his residence. The emerald-green grass was cutt short and roses were planted in little pots near the back door. A drop of sweat made it's way down the boys back, leaving a trail of temporary coolness in its wake and soon he was dripped in sweat from head to toe. His skin was glistening and the nape of his neck was damp as he continued with the many daily chores his relatives tasked him.

This summer was no different that the others, his treatment at the hands of his 'family' mirrored that of the previous years, the horrible ever present heat that lasted day in and day out made no difference. With his magical objects locked away, hidden in the cupboard under the stairs in his school trunk, and with a growing list o chores while only allowed a meal a day, it wasn't a surprise the deep hatred the teen harbored for the other three tenants of the house. Hidden hatred of course, since the savior of the wizarding world isn't able to have negative emotions without being made a budding dark lord or an attention seeking brat.

While the relatives treatment is normal occurrence, the nightly dreams around the death of Cedric and about his participation in Voldemort rebirth were not usual summer activity. The nighmares were always the same. Stuck in the same place again and again. No matter if he chose to not take than blasted cup or go back the maze, he keep coming back to the same spot, in the graveyard with harsh whispers of 'kill the spare'. Paralyzed, tired, cold. Forced to be an ingredient in the ritual to give his parents murderer a new body. The previous wraith was more silent than the graves that surround them as it began to rise from the cauldron, staring at his new form with blood and demonical crimson eyes. The abomination appearance was skeletal looking and his piercing gaze directed at the bounded savior held many emotions but the cruelty and hatred were the dominat ones. When he woke his cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in cold sweat and the sheets were twisted around his malnourished body as a result of him thrashing in his sleep. His heart would pound against his chest till he would calm down from his terrified state and immediately later panicking when the young hero would start to remember that it was all real and worse, that sometime in the future those bright vermillion eyes would land on him again.

As he threaded a hand through his hair Harry started to contemplate the motives for his isolation from the wizarding world. His friends stopped sending mail for some time and even those few letters were full of nothingness, only with weak promises that fade away. And Sirius, his beloved godfather and the only adult he was sure he could trust to be here for him, was busy doing who know what for the headmaster. The ever-present pain from the loneliness slowy becomes poison in his emotionally vulnerable state, creating resentment in Harry heart for those that left him here with only diminished hope in his soul for any warm hands embracing when in need or any shoulders to go cry on after a horrible night.

Once he finished with the work in the garden Harry jammed his hands in his pockets and warily made his way inside the house. While glad to stop having the sun cook him alive the forewarning feelings he got this morning almost made him turn around and go for a walk in the heat instead. Harry doesn't know what triggered the change but before uncle Vernon eyes didn't held that much malice. Whitout a pause for self doubt he entered the living room.

The short temperamental and aggressive man was sitting in his usual place. He abruptly pounced off the sofa and lurched forward sending a single kick to Harry stomach with enough force to send the alarmed teen to the floor. It wasn't the first time his uncle decided to take his anger on him but this summer he was only been manhandled, pushed and shoved. Moving in a crouched position he glanced briefly at his uncle. Red in the face with veins popping out the spiteful man was towering him and started yelling "SOMEONE NEED TO TEACH YOU THAT NOTHING FREAKISH IS ACCEPTED IN THIS HOUSE," the man bellowed and punched him, his meaty fist connected with Harry jaw with enough force to throw him onto his back. He blackout for a second then raised a hand to the injury " HOW DARE YOU WAKE US, GOOD MEMBER OF SOCIETY, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING ABOUT THAT FREAK CEDRIC OF YOURS?!" continued to rage the now purple faced man. Vernon took his belt and started whipping at the pained and now whimpering strikes radiated pain and he couldn't help but to cry out in distress. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRA- AAAAH!"

For a moment it was only silence after the horrified shout that came from the violent man after that was stillness then suddenly movement and the sound of a figure coming in contact with the floor. It can be heard animal like growing between his uncle screams. Looking up from the corner of the room, Harry tried to steady himself and tried to comprehend what was going on around him at the same time.

Attacking uncle Vernon was a massive black dog mauling the beefy man and biting the hands with ferocity and intelligence that shouldn't be on an animal. It took another glimpse to recognize him as Snuffles, his godfather animagus form. When finished with the uncle he approached Harry and started to transform back and appeared before the boy saviour, in all his grandeur. He looked tired and worn, with dishelleved appearance, with grizzled black hair and a thin, high-cheeked face, and Harry didn't think that he was more jubilant to see Sirius till now. Joyful cause with his godfather arrival it means hope for a better tomorrow, away from THE Dursley.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•

After a blisteringly hot day the sun had finally set. The daylight had dwindled to be barely perceptible with the light drained away with the arrival of the night. Slowly the view fades to blackness and the night begins. The first sound of the nocturnal animals comes, a hoot of a snowy owl fiind the only disturbance in the gloomy room since Sirius Black left. For the first time since the start of the summer Harry truly believed that the hope was not misplaced, the promise of smiles and laughter being just around the corner. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without some love it was trapped by the poisonous hatred that crawled in his soul.

As he stared at the walls with peelings paint Harry started to contemplate his friendships. For any friend in pain he have always run toward them, helped as much as possible. He always played the role of the brave little lion. Even in the moments when he was terrified and his feet wanted to run away he chose to conquer his fears, determinated not to be ruled by it. He was thrust in the role the hero, the sunshine and the light. Without complaints even when he was faced with the troll and Voldemort at the end of the first year or after being a social pariah in the second and the forth, he was the perfect chess piece. Always giving his love without reserve. Being the protector by saving his best friend little sister for the queen of the snake, the basilisk, and rescued his godfather for the dementor kiss at only thirteen. Yet in his time of greatest need he lost near everyone he ever cared, when the pain within overwhelmed him and Harry chose to search for help from those he loved he was meet only with abandonment. Forced isolation with magic hating relatives.

And when he decided to give up on hopes, or heartfelt wishes or prayers, when the loneliness almost got to him, his godfather pranced into the picture again with warm laughter and lovingly voice, with concern and worry his eyes for him. For HIM. He urged him to look beyond the darkness - to the bright light of hope. And he gave him somethong that not even the dulcet voice of hope though possible.

It was an exciting blank page, a fresh start. To be himself while wearing the name of Henry Grimm.

He was sure that he chose the correct answer for himself. He might have been selfish but he was determinated to get away from those who want him as a tool. With this in mind he got off his bed to gather his possessions.

Under the lumpy stone-hard bed is where his most precious objects lay. Using the light that comes from the small, once barred, window he started to take, one at a time, his objects from their hiding place. The photo album from Hagrid full with pictures of his parents, and of himself with his two friends, The Marauders map given by the mischief makers twins and the most valued and useful possession is his Cloak of Invisibility, the only memento of his father beside the map that he have. Gently he carried them to his desk, beside the empty cage of his Hedwig, and realised that he is in need of his trunk from his cupboard.

He can hear his relatives downstairs and he knows that because of Sirius attack now is the only chance to get them to an an agreement, when they are still afraid that the 'dog turned man' can return. Hopefully that the fear wouldn't transform in anger when they would see him Harry put a confident mask and tried to think different ways to get a positive result.

With a glance he observed that the whole family was in the living room, Vernon and Petuniq havind a shushed conversation while Dudley played games. With his posture straight he took a step in the room. "Uncle I need my school trunk" he stated without a trace of the uneasy he feels inside.

Both his uncle and aunt freezed and stared at his audacity with wide eyes before narrowing them. Vernon slammed his fist on the coffee table and roared "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FREAK?!"

Not letting them intimidate him Harry explained "You see my godfather wasn't happy with the way you treat me. Not a bit. After all he escaped from prison for his godson, for my sake," seeing the way both of them paled, probably from the memory of Padfoot this morning, he continued with more confidence thtab before "You uncle towering my pained forn didn't make a pretty image. He was furios," And added thoughtfully after a pause "I'm pretty sure he still is."

Understanding what he meant his aunt hissed angrily "What do you want more from us boy?" Outraged that Harry wanted something from then his uncle exclaimed his displeasure rapidly.

"Pet, dear, you don't actually want to do want the ungrateful brat requested "

She answered with a fearfully face and wavering voice"Look what that criminal did to you Vernon. You're covered in bandage. What if next time he goes after our Diddydums."

"It's on your interest to agree. My godfather decided to take me with him so I need my trunk. In just a few days I'll be out of your house," and to be sure that they accept he started to also assure them " Under a week and if everything goes well you'll never see me again."

Not even an idiot would ignore such benefits so his aunt agreed and after he got his trunk from his cupboard he bolted his way upstairs, wishing that he didn't sent Hedwig early with letters for the order. He is urgently in need to talk with someone, and his winged familiar always was here to help.

•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•

Dark, empty, cold, Harry room stood silently at the end of the hall. It had been four days since Sirius broke the rules to visit him and he started to get anxious. He told his uncle that he would get out of his house in under a week. That means that he only have three more days so his godfather better start to hurry up. He was left alone the past days since the conversation with his relatives. With no chores and nothing to do in his room beside to stare at the grayish walls and the peeling ceiling he finally understood why Sirius made his displeasure at his imprisonment in his hated childhood house so clearly. It was horrible.

In the middle of yet another frustrated pace and over thinking his amber eyed owl flew to her perch and gracefully raised her claw in which laid a letter. It was a short one but the wonderful news inside almost nade hin tear. Almost but now was not the time. Inside on a tiny bit of parchment in a hurried writing was the a message from Siriua - _"Pup, I'm on the know that today your guard is Mundugus Fletcher. An useless wizard that never do his job. Leave tonight under your Invisibility cloak and meet me near the park where we first met. Snuffles_ ".

With his baggage already made he trudged out of the house then sprinted toward his freedom with Padfoot. The darkness of that night, the way the sky was so pitch black than no stars were seen, like they were draped by shadowy curtain, would never escape Harry's memory. Or perhaps he would remember that night for his significance, the fact that he at midnight was about to escape his life at home. He felt marvelous.

As the light fades to black, the park grows ever more dark. Now at midnight the recreational place from Magnolia Crescent looks like a black and white picture. The shadows are everywhere, the surroundings blend into blackness. And under the feeble light from a lamppost was the silhouette of his godfather, who started to grin when he glimsed Harry.

"We have no time pup. I know you don't like portkeys but is the only way to get to our new location without being traced. " and with that said he held a statue of a black dog with a goofy smile adoring it's face. Once he had a firm grip of the statue Sirius muttered a 'Kotor Montenegro' and the nauseating forn of transportation started. Laughter is heard after his less than graceful landing. Now that he knows that he's safe with Sirius the tiredness from the past month made his way back and rushed inside by his godfather and without an introduction of the house was pushed Into a room after a quick 'good night'.

Once he spotted the bed he made his way toward it, he crawled until the middle of the soft matress and when he curled under the warm blanket and felt the puffy pillows he was sure that it will be one of the best sleep he had.

Yet no matter how exhausted he was as soon as sleep came he'd wake up as fast, heart beating fast and breathing hard. And he would feel something pulling at his magic, as if calling him to it. He doesn't know what it is and the chance that it's dangerous are highly. But as the time trickles by, and his mind start to begs for unconsciousness he finally relented and with a few muttered insults towards fate he made his way in the direction of what influenced his magic that way. Using the candle that was placed conveniently on the nighstand he searched the manor. The small flickering if the flame was Harry's only source of light, and it grew dimmer every moment as the wax melted down to its last. He was left with only the moonlight as way of illumination but it was enough to navigate thw halls.

He reached his destination after more than ten minutes of looking after the pull of his magic. Dust collected everywhere as far as he could see, spider webs wove loosely around dirtied never ending shelves upon which laid tons of books. In the darkest corner of the dusty, old library was something that made his magic sign with joy and happiness. Harry muat agree that whatever it is is really compatible with his magic. On the last shelve was, cracked and dry with age, sat a heavy book, with soft blue covers. He fingered the gold lettering and nothing felt more perfect than when he read it's title "The Lost Arcane arts: illusion manipulation".

°•○•°

A/N: I needed to rewrite half of the chapter because for some stupid reason I thought that four weeks after the end of the year was 31 july instead of june so I had his birthday and the presents and mail he got and then sirius contacted him and I needed to rewrite all. It's clear that I procrastinated insted. I didn't want to write half the chapter again.

Why I chose the first destination Kotor from Montenegro? First, when they discover that Harry dissappeared they would search for him first in Britain then in the surrounding countries (France Germany Italy etc..) no one would think that Harry Potter would be there. And second its near two places than are important to learn a few necessary information.

Now about their fake names. Harry chose Henry Grimm. Why he chose Henry its pretty self explanatory and Grimm for Sirius, the godfather that chose him over the war.

Sirius chose Jacob Grimm. Jacob in memento for his deceased best friend James and Grimm so he can say that he's family with 'Henry' if someone ask.

Next: chapter 02 - Confronted Out of Oblivion


End file.
